


I'm a Champion

by MoonoverJoon



Series: Battle of the Bands [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band), BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7, Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Agender Character, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Crossdressing, Dd/lb, Drag Queens, Drinking, F/F, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, littlespace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:10:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonoverJoon/pseuds/MoonoverJoon
Summary: The annual Battle of the Bands is the biggest gig a group could ever hope to land. Even just being mentioned at the Battle can lead to a successful career. It's a month of partying and performing, all leading up to the Battle of Champions on the last day. Win that and you win it all; fame, money, and the respect of thousands. The time has come again, who will win this year?





	1. Intro: The Main Bands

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work posted on here and I haven't written in ages so please have mercy on me haha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come bother me on my Twitter: https://twitter.com/22Bicyclops

_***Que Scott Pilgrim-esque introduction*** _

**BTS:**

  * They all have a fuckbuddy relationship
  * They moved to America, where they've been extremely popular



**Kim Namjoon**

  * Demigirl
  * Writes lyrics and raps
  * Hypegirl during the shows because she's too sensitive about her voice to sing and she can't dance
  * Will bust out some sick ass bars if rap is involved (kind of like a guest star in some tracks)
  * Referred to as Rap Monster, Joonie, or Monnie (or the Goddess of Destruction or Junebug by her close friends)



**Kim Seokjin**

  * Transgirl
  * Official chef for the band
  * Back up vocals for some tracks
  * Known as the face of the band (despite not being on all the tracks) because she's so pretty that she always draws people in
  * She sells merch and tells terrible puns
  * Referred to as Jin, Pink Princess or Eomma



**Min Yoongi**

 

  * Agender
  * They handle all the soundboards and mixing as well as writing for the instruments and writing raps
  * Raps like a BAMF and tends to rap about their skilled tongue
  * Seems cold and standoffish but is just a gooey gummy bear
  * Helps design merch
  * Referred to as Suga (because of their pale skin and sweet personality around friends) or Agust D (their solo name)



**Jung Hoseok**

  * Transgirl
  * Plays the drums
  * Always has the widest smile (if she's not smiling, something is wrong)
  * The mood maker of the group (happy virus)
  * Known to stand on her drums and dance at every possible opportunity (they've had to replace a lot of drum skins)
  * She also sings and raps
  * She just started estrogen so she doesn't have many curves and she continues to work out, giving her some impressive muscles
  * Unlike Jin, she's not concerned about passing all the time
  * Referred to as J-Hope, Hobi Hobi, or Syeok Syeok (normally by Yoongi, especially when they're drunk)



**Kim Taehyung**

  * Genderqueer
  * Back up vocals and guitar
  * Either a fashionista or a fashion disaster, there's no in between
  * Models their merch on their small website
  * Hype royalty
  * If either Tae or Hobi can't get you hype then you have a heart of stone
  * Extremely bad ADHD that they rarely have the money to treat
  * Goofy to sexy in 0.8 seconds
  * Referred to as V (for Victory) or TaeTae



**Park Jimin**

  * Demigirl
  * Main vocals
  * Can be sweet as candy or hotter than hell
  * Likes to play innocent but is normally obscene
  * Extremely self conscious, but hides under mass amounts of confidence
  * Looks dainty but could beat your ass
  * Polyamorous
  * Has made out with Jin onstage to earn more money (would've done it even if there wasn't money involved)
  * Referred to as Mochi (for her sweet and squishy cheeks), Jibooty (for her sweet and squishy cheeks), Minnie, or ChimChim



**Jeon Jungkook**

 

  * Transboy
  * Bass and secondary vocals
  * Hench af
  * Used to be an edgy teen (is still an edgy adult)
  * The youngest of the group
  * Always tryna smash
  * Can even lift Namjoon
  * Hauls the equipment around
  * Referred to as Kookie, Bunny (because of his bunny smile), or Nochu



 

**GOT7:**

****

 

  * Mark is from California, but this is the rest of the band’s first time in America
  * They're fairly acquainted with BTS (they played a couple small gigs in Korea before BTS moved to America
  * They have a love/hate, sibling-like relationship with the girls of Blackpink



**Im Jaebum**

****

 

  * Cismale
  * Used to be supreme angst (is still mild angst)
  * Cold bassist on the outside, screaming child on the inside
  * Acts fed up with the maknes, but is just as bad as them
  * Watch out if you end up roomed with him or next to him on a car ride, he's king cuddlebug
  * Referred to as JB, Bummie, or Jaebongie



**Mark Tuan**

****

 

  * Transmale
  * Shy at first, but a Cali fuckboi at heart
  * So proud of his top surgery scars
  * Normally wears oversized tank tops, but drums shirtless when drunk or hella hyped
  * The face of the group (the ladies love him, too bad he doesn't love ladies)
  * Also raps and does a bit of singing
  * He's raising a dog (Coco) with Youngjae
  * Referred to as Yi-Eun, Markipooh, or Dimsum



**Jackson Wang**

****

 

  * Beefcake Cismale
  * Super LGBTQ+ Ally
  * Often takes the breaks at their gigs as opportunities to talk to the audience about LGBTQ+ issues
  * Loves to get to know their fans
  * Hypeman, rapper, and guitarist
  * Occasionally fills in on drums when Mark gets too drunk or high
  * In charge of hauling around their equipment
  * Referred to as Ka-Yee, Gaga, Wang Puppy, and Mandu



**Park Jinyoung**

****

 

  * Genderfluid
  * Sassy as fuck
  * No one can stop the wrath of Jinyoung
  * Can kill with his vocal skill tbh (or his ass)
  * Typically looked at as the mother of the group, even though he can be the most immature of them all
  * He and Yugyeom are called Tom and Jerry because of their constant back and forth
  * Referred to as Eomma or Peach



**Choi Youngjae**

****

 

  * Agender
  * Shy and sweet sunshine
  * A little fluff that everyone can't help but fall in love with
  * Has astounding vocal range
  * Always loud, no matter what the reason
  * Known for their not so good English and their unique laugh
  * Referred to as Ars (their solo name) or Sunshine



**Kunpimook Bhuwakul**

****

 

  * Transfemale
  * Rapper and designer/model for their merch
  * She is a meme queen
  * Occasionally bops around on stage during a set
  * Flirty as all hell
  * Had the strongest glo up (her fashion and makeup choices used to be horrendous)
  * Makes all of Yugyeom’s drag garments and does his makeup
  * Referred to as Mookie, BamBam (a childhood nickname), Double B, DabDab, or Bambi



**Kim Yugyeom**

****

 

  * Cismale
  * Does drag (during sets as well as for drag shows)
  * Secondary bass, vocals, rapper, and choreographs any dancing the group does along with Jinyoung
  * Partners in crime with BamBam
  * King of death drops (has death dropped during a set, while holding his bass)
  * Uses any bras thrown thrown onstage at gigs for his drag (unless they fit BamBam)
  * Referred to as Gyeommie, Yugyeom-doongi (by Mark), Giant Baby, or Brownie (his drag name, derived from his love for Chris Brown and the similarity of his dancing to the star’s)



 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


	2. Intro: The Side Bands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come bother me on my Twitter: https://twitter.com/22Bicyclops

_***Que Scott Pilgrim-esque introduction*** _

 

**Blackpink:**

****

 

  * One of the few all-girl groups in the Battle
  * All of the members can understand English really well and all of them except Jisoo can speak it
  * They've recorded songs for Yugyeom’s drag shows and even performed live for one of them



**Kim Jisoo**

****

 

  * Cisfemale
  * Vocalist and either drums or guitar depending on the song
  * Looks mature and put together, but is actually a goofball
  * She comes up with nicknames for everyone she meets, even if she doesn't actually talk to them
  * Referred to as Jichoo or Chichu



**Jennie Kim**

****

 

  * Cisfemale
  * Designs their merch along with Lisa
  * Vocalist, rapper, and choreographs their dances
  * A real sweetheart
  * A lot of fans call her the princess of the group
  * Loves dogs (has literally made the whole group pull over on the way the a gig just to pet a cute dog)
  * Referred to as Jendeukie



**Roseanne Park**

****

 

  * Cisfemale
  * Models their merch and does vocals
  * She's the most fluent in English because she's from New Zealand
  * Her and Lisa met Yugyeom at one of his drag shows and from then on their groups have been like family
  * She also plays guitar on some tracks
  * She's often sketching up new ideas for merch, stage outfits, and even drag garments for Yugyeom
  * Referred to as Rosé, Rosie, or Pasta



**Lalisa Manoban**

****

 

  * Cisfemale
  * Raps and does everyone's hair, makeup, and nails
  * Super close with BamBam (they joke that they're long lost sisters since they're both from Bangkok)
  * Constantly changing her hair (loves to experiment with different colors)
  * Referred to as Lisa, Lalice, Laliz, or PokPak (a reference to her birth name, Prinpriya, which she changed)



 

**Monsta X:**

****

  * They have a sound similar to Matt and Kim; very bouncy, high energy club music
  * Fucking nerds, so happy to be in America and flattered that the judges thought they were good enough to go against all the other high profile bands that are there
  * Really cried, like full on sobbed, when they got the call that they were in



**Sohn Hyunwoo**

****

 

  * Transmale
  * He's honestly shocked that he's managed to retain his vocals through HRT
  * A fatherly personality (in more ways than one)
  * So shy, even though he does main vocals
  * So terrified that someone will misgender him, despite being fully transitioned and passing well
  * Referred to as Appa or Shownu



**Shin Hoseok**

****

 

  * Transmale
  * A hecking wild child
  * Attacks the drums like they killed his dog
  * Monsta X’s resident camboy and Little
  * So kinky that is was just easier to write a list of the things he didn't like
  * Vocals like a god
  * Puts his all into performing
  * A hefty boy who likes to be carried around as often as he can
  * He's always a slut for ramyeon
  * He's also an ulzzang, which pulls in a lot of their audience
  * Referred to as Wonho (his ulzzang and camboy name that just became his nickname)



**Lee Jooheon**

****

 

  * Transmale
  * Another baby boy
  * Made of aegyo and hip hop attitude (what a mix)
  * Sometimes stars in Wonho’s cam nights (called play dates)
  * Raps like he just chugged 3 five hour energies (meaning it's fast and he yells a lot)
  * A soft boy with a cute squishy tummy
  * He gained a bit of weight during HRT and never managed to convert it to muscle
  * Referred to as Joohoney or just Honey



**Yoo Kihyun**

****

 

  * Femme androgene
  * Sass=Them
  * Gives Wonho major shit for his lisp when he speaks English, even though their lisp is worse than his
  * Often jokingly called a sadist because of how much they love picking on everyone
  * Highlight for the gods
  * Wears skirts and shorts that are way too short just to see how much they can role people up
  * They're the only reason the band doesn't eat ramyeon and fast food for every meal
  * Rumor has it they've made a fan jizz in their pants from prancing around the stage as they sang
  * Referred to as Kihyunnie or Eomma



**Chae Hyungwon**

****

 

  * Cismale
  * Models and designs their merch
  * Back up vocals
  * Legs for dayyyyys
  * Has crossed dressed before, but only for gigs or social media posts
  * Fans often say that he should be a professional model because of his looks and proportions
  * Looks like he'd be cool and mysterious, but he's actually a big fucking idiot
  * Referred to as Memewon or Prince



**Lee Minhyuk**

****

 

  * Genderfluid
  * Can go from pretty princess to a sex god in seconds
  * He's the face of the group with all of the lovely angles of his face
  * His personality is honestly one of the best, always ready to talk to fans and make someone e happy any way possible
  * Plays keyboard
  * He's known for his squeaky dolphin laugh, so high some people (Kihyun) have compared it to a dog whistle
  * Referred to as Minhyukkie or Dolphin Princess



**Lim Changkyun**

****

 

  * Cismale
  * Constantly babied, even though he acts like a grown ass man
  * His raps are more about hitting beats hard, as opposed to being fast
  * Voice deep like Mariana’s Trench
  * He was born in Boston and raised there for a while, so he's in charge of translating English and wrangling his bandmates in America
  * Referred to as I.M.



 


	3. The Gang's All Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bands arrive from their flights and get to know each other a bit.

Namjoon shook the hair out of her face as she stretched and sat up. She’d been napping on the airport foyer seats as they waited for the bus to arrive. All the bands were supposed to get together at the airport and then they would be shuttled to their hotel. Her group, BTS, was the first to show up thanks to having the shortest flight. They only had to fly from New York to L.A., instead of coming all the way from Korea. She ran her fingers through her hair, noticing that it finally reached her chin and thinking that she may need to trim her undercut before the performances start. Namjoon looked around her at her group and was certain she had the dumbest grin, deep dimples exposed. She was just so proud of them all for working so hard and earning this once in a lifetime opportunity.

Seokjin was strumming her guitar as Jungkook sang along. People underestimated their vocal skills with the music they make as a group, thinking it's the only thing they can do. Namjoon almost teared up as Jungkook hit high notes and filled the lyrics with emotion. As the song ended, Hoseok stood from her place on the floor and quickly scrolled through her phone.

“Kookie, you're amazing, but you're killing the mood. We’re here for the Battle of the Bands, the biggest gig we could've ever landed. We should be celebrating!” She smiled her wide, heart shaped sunshine smile and connected her phone to her bluetooth speaker, upbeat music instantly pouring out. Even though she wasn't dancing seriously, it was still a sight to see. Her mid thigh skirt flared with every spin and she flipped her hair with enough sass to kill someone. You can only watch Hoseok dance for so long without wanting to join in and, sure enough, Jimin and Taehyung were quick to fall in with her. Another group slowly filtered into the foyer and Yoongi cracked open an eye from their spot on the floor, chuckling at their expressions.

The playlist took a more seductive turn and, for a moment, Namjoon was worried she would have to shut down the impromptu dance party for the sake of everyone else in the entrance hall. She was relieved to see none of them were taking it seriously, making exaggerated moves and joking about dances that people think are sexy.

“You should probably go introduce yourself.” Seokjin had put her guitar in its case and leaned over to whisper to Namjoon. Agreeing, Namjoon looked 

down at Yoongi, stretched out on the floor and using their oversized scarf as a pillow.

“Can you make sure everyone behaves?” She knew they could, but it was more polite to ask rather than just walking off. She took their vague grunt as a yes and stood up, twisting her back to get out the kinks.

“Hey, we don't need a babysitter!” Hoseok yelled, but Namjoon just ignored her as she walked over the new group. She could still hear Hobi’s protests as she greeted the small band.

“I'm Namjoon, the leader of BTS.” She tried to appear as friendly as possible, not wanting to set off any sort of band drama. At least not on the first day.

 

She took stock of the band in front of her; they all seemed very young, probably fairly new. It was impressive that they made it in. One of the members stepped forward, bowing to Namjoon in return. 

 

“I'm Jinwoo, but everyone calls me JinJin.” His smile was wide and genuine, eyes crinkling at the corners. “We’re Astro. We're actually really big fans of yours.” Jinwoo blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding eye contact. It was cute and made him look like a kid. Namjoon chuckled and nodded, flattered by the reaction. 

 

“Thank you so much. It'll be fun competing with fans. If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask for help. The first trip to America can be a little overwhelming.” After exchanging numbers and a few more pleasantries, Namjoon made her way back to her bandmates. 

 

A glance towards the hall that lead to the luggage claim showed yet another band coming in, this one a bit more familiar. A pink haired figure lead the way, smirking, nothing but mischief as they waltzed right over to plop down awfully close to Yoongi. Much closer than they were comfortable with, judging by how quickly they whipped around to chew the newcomer out before noticing who it was

 

“Kihyunnie.” Yoongi murmured. They had met when BTS was still performing in Korea, instantly bonding over their love of pranks and little jabs at each other. They’d had a few flings, but agreed that it was nothing serious. 

 

“Congratulations on your success.” Their lisp was as endearing as ever. 

 

The rest of Monsta X made their way over, naturally falling into small conversations and antics with the others. Namjoon moved to talk to their leader, Shownu. If she was being honest, she had developed the biggest crush on him when they first met. He was humble and shy, with a sweet smile. Plus, Namjoon had always had a soft spot for men who could pick her up. She quickly found out that he was already in a very committed relationship with two of his members, Wonho and Jooheon. Speaking of the two troublemakers, Namjoon had yet to see them. 

 

“You let your babies run around alone?” She whispered, always wary of prying ears. The blush that covered Shownu’s faces was so cute that Namjoon almost wanted to pinch his cheek. 

 

“They're not alone, they're with Jackson. Jooheon was excited to see him again and Wonho wanted to see what he could get into with them.” His voice was calm, but there was a hint of underlying worry in his words. 

 

“I don't hear any alarms, so that must be a good sign.” She placed a reassuring hand on Shownu’s shoulder. “I'm sure they're fine, they can handle themselves.” They caught up a bit, chatting about how the music scene had been changing in Korea and what it was like living in America.

 

After an impromptu (and not quite successful) English lesson from Namjoon, high pitched laughter rang out from the hall. Anyone who had ever had one conversation with Jackson Wang could recognize that laugh from miles away. Or maybe Namjoon just had a soft spot for that sound, not that anyone needed to know that (least of all Jackson himself). 

 

Jungkook stood as a tall Thai girl split off from the rest of GOT7 and ran towards him. BamBam. It had been too long since they were last able to see each other in person, almost their entire relationship maintained through texts and video chats. He scooped her up, strong arms around her waist. Not far behind her was Yugyeom, the reason they had ever met and were even dating. Jungkook couldn't help but admire how amazing the boy looked. He hadn't changed much since the last time they'd talked, but phone screens and laptops were nothing compared to the real thing. 

 

Tears filled BamBam’s eyes as Yugyeom wrapped his arms around his partners. She, on the other hand, had changed a lot. Her thick hair was dyed deep red and cut stylishly short. Her features had softened some and her makeup style had matured. More than anything, Jungkook could feel an added firmness to her chest. When he realized what it meant he quickly set her down, knowing that breast growth made one’s chest sensitive to the point of pain at the slightest touch. He still kept ahold of her waist, not wanting to let her go completely. 

 

“Bambi….you look gorgeous.” Jungkook didn't know what else to say. Words would never be enough to describe how he felt in that moment.

 

“You don’t look too bad yourself.” she chuckles, carefully dabbing at her tears. BamBam gave his biceps a squeeze, biting her lip at the firm muscle. “We missed you so much.”

 

“She hasn’t been the same without you.” Yugyeom murmured into Jungkook’s hair. “Almost feels like she’s playing favorites.” Jungkook was almost worried until he felt Yugyeom’s smirk.

 

They only broke apart long enough to settle all of their luggage together into a space for the three of them to cuddle in. They spent a bit of time catching up, but they mostly just enjoyed the feeling of being together again. Namjoon was so happy for them, heart swelling at the smile on Jungkook’s face. She had seen him at his worst, before he met those two, riddled with depression and dysphoria. They all tried to help as much as they could, but it was never quite enough. Now, with BamBam and Yugyeom, the reassurance seemed deeper, more meaningful. Even when there were bad days. They were more about the distance between him and his partners, not his self image.

 

Namjoon looked away from the kids to see Jackson making a beeline for her. She knew he would, they were close friends after all, but her breath still caught in her chest. Behind her, she could hear Jimin and Taehyung humming romantic music. She’d just gotten them to stop with a few well placed threats when Jackson finally reached her, smiling like he hadn’t heard anything.

 

“Long time, no see.” His voice was still a bit gravelly from sleeping on the plane and Namjoon nearly swooned.

 

“I feel like I barely even know you.” She chuckled, discreetly checking out the new muscles he had gained. He really shouldn’t be allowed to wear tank tops, it was far too distracting and too much of a danger to her weak heart. Maybe she wasn’t being as discreet as she thought, realizing that while she was looking at those lovely arms they were flexing and Jackson was smirking. She blushed and quickly looked away, trying to think of something to say to deflect her embarrassment. “You guys should come to America more often, I think you’d do well.”

 

“Yeah, but it’s expensive to try to move everything when it’s already set up in Korea. Plus, that’s where most of our fans are, we’d have to start all over here.” Everything seemed normal, no hint of flirting. She relaxed, glad that things weren’t awkward.

 

“I’d offer to let you stay with us, but there’s no way we have room for fourteen people in our shitty loft. We barely have room for seven.”

 

BamBam sat up from her spot laying on Jungkook’s chest, squealing at her phone. Everyone’s eyes shot to her, afraid she was hurt or had bad news.

 

“PokPak is almost here!” Everyone visibly relaxed. “She said they just picked up their luggage and should be here any minute.” She kicked her feet in excitement. It was always nice to see her sister from another mister and they had both been so busy lately that they hadn’t had any time to hangout. Moments later the lobby was filled with screaming and a flurry of tight hugs, scaring anyone in hearing distance of the two girls. They were so excited they even slipped into Thai, happy to be around someone who understood their native language. Their significant others could do nothing but smile at the sight of the girls so terribly happy.

 

“I hate to ruin the moment,” said a silver haired man, strutting towards the bands in tall silver stilettos, “but my name is Jo Kwon and I’m the MC for the Battle of the Bands. I’d like to welcome you all to LA and congratulate you on being entered!” He seemed genuinely excited for the bands. “Oh, I love seeing fresh new faces! Okay, enough of the sentimental stuff, down to business. Soon, a few buses will arrive to take you all to your hotel. After that, you have free reign of the city. The opening ceremony isn’t until tomorrow night so you kids go out and enjoy yourselves!”


	4. A Little Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon's just so in love, she doesn't know what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooo sorry that it's been so long since I posed, I was just kind of losing faith in my writing. My boyfriend helped me a lot and has agreed to beta my writing and even help me with plot ideas and whatnot. He's so sweet guys, can you believe??? Anyways, as always comments and kudos are super appreciated and feel free to talk to me on twitter: @MoonoverJoon

The shuttle ride to the hotel was uneventful, filled with quiet chatter and soft snores. The long flights and jet lag was catching up to everyone. Once rooms were assigned (and promptly changed) everyone started talking about what to do. A lot of the younger members were going to go out to find a club and some fun.

 

“I’m just going to head to bed.” Namjoon had to stifle a yawn.

 

“You’re getting old Joonie.” Hoseok joked.

 

“She just knows the importance of beauty sleep. That’s exactly why I’m heading to bed as well.” After saying their goodnights, Seokjin took Namjoon’s hand and led her to their room. There was another reason she had so quickly agreed to head to bed. “You’re slipping, aren’t you?” She could tell it had been happening for a while, but it was especially apparent in the way Namjoon had been rubbing at her eyes with balled up fists, clumsy and uncoordinated.

 

“I’m sorry Jinnie, I couldn’t help it.” Namjoon pouted and crawled onto the bed, pulling her knees up to her chest. “He was so nice, he said sweet things, and he’s so handsome.” Her voice pitched higher and she stumbled over her words. Jin didn’t need a name for her to understand who Namjoon was talking about.

 

“Oh Junebug, you don’t need to be sorry.” She sat on the bed next to the younger girl and took her hand. “Jackson likes you very much and you like him, of course you would want to do this with how he showered you in compliments.” The blush on Namjoon’s cheeks was adorable and Jin just had to lean over and press her lips to the flushed skin. “What would he say if he could see you now, huh? I’m sure he’d think you’re the most beautiful little one in the world.” It was easy to slip into this role with Namjoon. They had known each other almost as long as Namjoon had known Yoongi. They were also the first two out of their group to start doing things of this nature. The trust between them was immense and that was a big deciding factor in their choice to be more adventurous. It was love, that was for sure, but they weren’t in love. They were perfectly happy with things staying the way they were now.

 

“Nuh-uh, he wouldn’t think that. He’d say it’s weird, or that I’m too big to be little.”

Tears welled in her eyes as she stared at the floor. “He doesn’t like me, but….but I like him so much.” She sniffled. Jin pulled Joon into her lap, petting her hair as she buried her face in Jin’s soft sweater and cried.

 

“I know Joonie, I know you do and I know it must be so hard. I’m so sorry sweetie pie, I wish I could make things easier.” Jin carefully rocked the younger girl until she fell asleep, clinging to the older girls sweater as if it was her favorite stuffie. “We’ll figure out something, Precious.” She whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of Namjoon’s head and reaching over to turn the lights off.


	5. Fashion Takes Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are made and the reunited love birds get ready for a party.

Jungkook was more than excited to see his partners in crime in person again. He was ecstatic, elated, close to tears of joy. He had managed to get Mark to room with Jackson, giving BamBam her own room. It didn’t stay that empty for long, Jungkook and Yugyeom quickly moving their luggage in and pushing the beds together to make room for the three of them. They were currently cuddling together, Jungkook in the middle with BamBam leaning in with a hand on his chest and Yugyeom on his left, petting his hair as he and BamBam kissed lazily. Suddenly, Jungkook’s phone went off with a rapid fire series of texts, Red Velvet’s Russian Roulette barely having time to play before restarting with the next message. Yugyeom sat up, brows furrowed, concerned by how many messages had just come in.

“It’s just Hobi.” Jungkook chuckled, reaching over BamBam to get his phone and pecking her lips before actually checking his phone. “It looks like she found a club to go to with Tae and Jimin. She wants to know if we want to go too.” He knew the answer to his question before he’d even finished the question. You never say no to a party with Hoseok, especially not when you’re dating Kim Yugyeom: The Dancing Machine. After a resounding yes from his partners and a quick text to Hoseok, they got up to get ready.

“I’m going to go change and redo my makeup.” BamBam said as she gathered clothes and headed to the bathroom.

“Please don’t take too long Mookie, they can’t hold the Uber forever.” Jungkook whined, not at all phased by her answering glare.

“Yeah, it’s a club, not Seoul fashion week.” That earned Yugyeom a bra thrown in his face as he laughed. “Besides, you’ll always be the most beautiful girl in the room.”

“You don’t need to stress so much, we’ll always think you’re gorgeous.”

“That’s very sweet of you boys, but I want to try out this look I saw on Youtube. It shouldn’t take long, I promise.” She laughed and shut the door. She had never been so happy in a relationship. They cared about her so much she could cry. Not now though, tears are terrible for your skin and crying would make her eyes puffy. After slipping into her [outfit](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=228222899) for the night, carefully putting in her contacts, and applying some[ light makeup](http://ahgawings.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/07/20108326_1562932303752202_5625631889147216975_n.jpg), BamBam cracked open the bathroom door and peeked out. “I don’t know if you’ll be able to handle this, it might be too much for your sweet little hearts.” She smirked as her boyfriends rolled their eyes and shook their heads at her dramatics. She sauntered out, hand on her hips as their eyes roamed her body. She always felt self conscious, but she tried not to let anyone see it. If she acted fine, then eventually she would feel fine. Besides, it’s hard to look down on yourself when you have two boys practically drooling over you. “Close your mouths, you’ll catch flies.”


End file.
